


The Blue Shirt

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Clothes make the man sit up and take notice.





	The Blue Shirt

This was supposed to be a guy's night out, just the two of us but only because Teal'c couldn't make it - something about a marathon of his favourite show on Sci Fi or something. How he convinced the General to let him have cable on base... But Daniel agreed to go out for dinner with me so I "wouldn't be lonely". As if. I have a life outside of work. I do. I just don't visit it very often. Okay. I haven't even thought of anything or anyone not connected to the mountain in way too long. But I don't want to date anyone. I have Daniel. 

Yes, I did just think what I thought. I think. Is this a date? Maybe. I think we could be on a date and, just possibly, going by that sly gleam in Daniel's eyes, he thinks so too. Have we been dating for the last three years? If two guys can date without realizing they're dating then, yeah, we've been dating. 

Ohmygod. Danny and I are dating. 

I'm blaming the shirt. 

He wanted me to pick him up at his place. Said he wanted to change clothes since he'd practically been living in his BDUs. That's what happens when a guy falls asleep at his desk and wakes up the next morning with the imprint of his computer keyboard on his face. I kept telling him to go home and sleep in his own bed, but did he listen to me? No-o. Anyway, I went to his apartment. He opened the door wearing a smile, linen pants, no shoes and that shirt. That sky blue, long sleeved, *silk* shirt, that clung in all the right places and skimmed over others with a hint of mystery. The open collar exposed his long, lovely neck and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to latch my mouth onto that neck and suck on it until he moaned. Or I did. Cripes. Wanting Daniel's smooth skin under my mouth and hands, what a brain kicker that was. And why did I have to have an epiphany at the dinner table? Now my jeans were getting too tight. 

I shifted from side to side, discreetly trying to adjust myself. Daniel noticed. 

"Something wrong, Jack?" he asked and then bit down on a forkful of steak. 

I watched his mouth close around the meat and take it inside his mouth. He chewed slowly, eyes fluttering half closed. His nostrils flared slightly as a nearly inaudible sound of pleasure exhaled with his breath. 

Subtle. Very subtle. I still wasn't completely convinced he was aware of the effect he was having on me. The only blatant thing he'd done was wearing that damn shirt. He had to know that it made his blue eyes sparkle like a lake in summer, and made his skin more golden than mid-afternoon sunshine on a Minnesota wheat field. It also made me wax poetic like a horny teenager wanting to get into his pants. Okay. So that wasn't completely off the mark. 

"Uh, the seat is kinda lumpy." 

He looked at me with concern before glancing around for our server. "We could move to another table," he offered. 

"No. This is fine." 

"There are tables that are unoccupied. Unless you prefer a booth?" 

I was caught by the expression on his face. I couldn't immediately tell what it meant but it reached out and grabbed me. Then I got it. He wanted a booth. This booth, specifically, which was in an intimate corner of the restaurant where the lighting was low. 

"I like it here," I said, carefully adding, "it's nice...and private." 

His eyebrows did a rapid dance, going up and then settling down right away. He smiled slowly and suddenly, just like that, we were both on the same page. 

"Privacy is good," Daniel remarked. 

"Yeah." I wasn't quite grinning but I felt like it on the inside. 

We continued to eat our steaks in silence, comforted by this newfound knowledge that there was something new and unexplored going on between us. It should have scared us both. Maybe more than three years of friendship laying the groundwork made it easier to handle. We just slipped into it like an old pair of sneakers. 

Speaking of shoes, Daniel had put his bare feet into loafers. Did he know how sexy that was, wearing them without socks? Gah. Now I was thinking about his feet. Oh. That's why. He was rubbing his foot up underneath my pant leg. There was a definite lack of blood reaching my brain tonight. The only coherent thought I could form was that his bare toes were playing with the hairs on my left leg. 

"Enjoying your steak, Jack?" 

Brat. 

"Oh yeah. Very much." 

"Good." 

More silence. 

"Maybe we could go now." 

"Sure," Daniel eagerly agreed. 

I signalled for our server and gave her my credit card, signed the receipt when she brought it over and we were good to go. 

Before I could stand up, however, I grabbed my leather jacket and held it in front of myself. No point advertising that my best friend had given me a hard on. I noticed Daniel did the same with his sport coat. Ever so casually we exited the restaurant, managing to get out to the parking lot without bringing attention to ourselves. Well, except that Daniel always caught someone's eye wherever he went. I counted three women and two guys checking him out as we passed the other tables, so I walked behind him to, uh, watch his six. Just as we passed by the last table, however, the pair of twentysomething men seated there very obviously ran their gazes up and down *me*. One of them winked. 

I walked out the door feeling very pleased with myself. Ah yes. This old Colonel still had it. 

We reached my truck and stood there looking at each other. There were no second thoughts on either side, no moment of "oh no what are we doing?" We merely enjoyed the act of looking. I had no doubt that Daniel liked what he saw, but for both of us it went deeper than physical appearances. I saw the man who complemented me, who completed me. Daniel was my better half. I didn't know then what it was that Danny saw, but I could tell he thought more of me than I deserved. The light in his eyes showed the surface of his feelings for me and even those went far deeper than I had suspected. 

"Geez, Danny." I was nearly overwhelmed by a wave of emotion. 

He reached out and grasped my wrist, letting me know that we were in this together, and transferred his strength to me. I was physically stronger, though not by much, but there was never any question that he was smarter and had a better grip on his feelings. I tended to ignore my emotions and hope they went away, or else wallow in them. Neither was healthy, not that that ever stopped me. I turned my hand so that I was clasping his wrist, too. 

"Come on," Daniel said gently. "Let's go." 

 

I drove us to Daniel's apartment. Somehow it seemed presumptuous to go back to my house. This way if he wanted to end our date by going home alone he could. Guess I still wasn't too sure of how things were between us. Or maybe I was just scared? Oh yeah. I was scared. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. Twice I had to remove my hands from the steering wheel and wipe them on my jeans. I glanced over at Daniel. He had his arms wrapped around his torso and was chewing on his bottom lip. Hey, I wanted to do that. His lower lip was so compelling and full it just begged for someone to suck on it. As if sensing my attention he glanced at me and managed a partial smile. Hmm. Somebody else had the jitters. 

When I parked the truck and made no move to get out, Daniel asked tentatively, "Want to come up for coffee or a beer?" 

"Sounds good." 

 

We rode the elevator in silence, our shoulders brushing, as we stood side by side closer than was necessary. When Daniel finally relaxed enough to unwind his arms and dropped his hand between us, I reached out and hooked my pinkie around his. He glanced down at our entwined fingers and then up at me. I just gave his finger a little tug, so he curled his hand around mine. We held hands until the elevator doors dinged open. 

I followed him into his apartment and wandered into his living room while he went to the kitchen. He called out a few seconds later. 

"I, uh, don't actually have any beer. Is coffee okay?" 

"Sure. Fine. No, wait. Don't bother," I said. 

He hurried out of the kitchen looking concerned. "You're not leaving are you?" 

"What? No. Just not thirsty." 

We did the staring thing again. I gathered my courage and opened my mouth. 

"C'mere, Daniel." 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Suddenly exasperated because I was feeling as confident as I was gonna get, and he looked like he was about to turn into pissy, argumentative Daniel when I wanted him to be agreeable. I said, "Because I want to kiss you and you're standing way the hell over there." 

"Why can't you come here and kiss me?" he asked. 

"Fine," I huffed and started to walk over to him. He was standing just outside the kitchen, a good seven or eight feet away. 

"Wait." He walked toward me but stopped after about four feet. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Meeting you halfway. It's the least I can do," he shrugged. 

I grinned at him. That's my Daniel. I walked the rest of the way until we stood at arms length. Then we both took awkward, shuffling steps to bring us closer. Daniel tipped his head up and regarded me expectantly. My mouth went dry. It was years since I'd been intimate with another man and I hadn't had a lot of practice back then. Even kissing him was a huge leap for me. 

Daniel made it a bit easier by focussing his gaze on my mouth and leaning forward slightly. I angled my head and bent down the couple of inches between us. Our lips met with the barest of touches, but I swear a spark of real electricity passed between us. We tried again and this time pressed our mouths together. His glasses dug into my cheekbone, so I stepped back and lifted them off his face. He took them from me and set them aside on a table. As soon as he turned back again I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him toward me. His hands came up to hold my elbows while our mouths got better acquainted. After a minute our tongues got in on the act, and then we really had fun. 

We surfaced slightly out of breath but smiling. 

"Is this new?" Daniel asked. 

I knew what he meant. "Not really. I think the feelings have been there for a long time, I just didn't have a handle on them." 

"Same here." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sweet." 

"Why now?" Daniel asked, proving that even this revelation wasn't enough to stop his curiosity from surfacing. Fortunately I had an answer for him. 

"Your shirt." 

"Um, what?" my linguist said. 

I touched the collar of his shirt; the silk was smooth yet the texture caught on the callus of my trigger finger. 

"It was your shirt. The colour makes your eyes look like summer wheat fields." That didn't sound right. 

"My eyes are blue." 

"They sure are," I agreed sappily. 

"That doesn't make any sense." 

"Daniel, shut up and kiss me again." 

This time I held him around the waist and, with no hesitation whatsoever, Daniel slid his arms around my neck. Our lower bodies collided and I felt his arousal against my hip, so I pushed mine into his belly. One of his hands crept down until he could grab a handful of my ass and squeeze it. Then he broke off the kiss. 

He asked, "How do you feel about sex on the first date?" 

"Technically we've been dating for over three years." 

I could see him consider that. "I guess we have." 

"So it's about time you put out." 

His lips curved into a near smile. It occurred to me that I hadn't seen him smile this much ever. Must be the company. 

He took my hand in his again and tugged gently, leading the way to the bedroom. When we got there he pushed my jacket off my shoulders. He had discarded his as soon as he entered the apartment. He took it from me and tossed it onto a chair. 

I glanced around, my attention naturally drawn to the bed. It was a big bed. It was a really big bed. I had never been in there before. There were artefacts everywhere, a couple of paintings on the walls and a photo of Shau're on the bedside table. And there was that really big bed. 

Daniel returned to me, sliding his hands onto my hips while he claimed another kiss. His lips were soft and supple. I knew I could never kiss another - man or woman - and lose myself in the act the way I did with him. One of his hands crept around to caress my stomach through my shirt. Two fingers of that hand sneaked into the waistband of my jeans. The knuckles rubbed across my belly, enticing and exciting me. I groaned into his mouth. 

"Silver fox," Daniel said in what was nearly an accusing tone. 

"What?" 

"Those guys at the steakhouse on our way out. I saw how they were looking at you, at your hard and trim athletic body. But it's the grey in your hair that did it. You are a silver fox." 

Pleased to the point of puffing out my chest I said, "Ya think so? You're the one who gave me these grey hairs you know." 

Daniel kissed my temple right on the biggest collection of them. "Then it's a job well done." 

"Brat." 

"I'm not a child, Jack." 

"Only too aware of that, Daniel. You're still a brat, though, and I say that with a great deal of affection." 

"Well, okay then. But if you really are calling me a horrid little spoiled child..." 

"I'm not. I promise." And I promptly attempted to suck out his tonsils to prove it, not that that proved anything except that I loved kissing him. 

While we exchanged saliva Daniel got busy. He pulled my tee shirt out of my jeans and sneaked his hands under the hem, grazing my ribs with his fingertips. A shiver of need ran through me. Not to be outdone I unbuttoned his shirt down to his navel. Then I tackled his pants, freeing him from his belt. My knuckles brushed his erection when I tugged his zipper down, and Daniel uttered a funny little sound halfway between a moan and a whimper. It went straight to my groin. 

Taking it slow wasn't good enough. I wanted more. I wanted it all and I wanted it now. Daniel caught my fever and suddenly we became a frenzy of arms and legs and heat and lust. We undressed quickly but I shoved Daniel down on the bed before he could remove his shirt. I really liked that shirt. It was the catalyst for us finally getting our act together; it was only fair that it participate in the fun. So my beautiful archaeologist ended up sprawled across that huge bed wearing nothing but his blue silk shirt. It flared out across the comforter on either side of him, framing his stunning body. I looked at him lying there with his eyes half-closed, arms over his head and his legs wickedly spread. His rosy cock arched towards his belly. He was the picture of decadence. 

I knelt on the bed and crawled over him, settling myself between his legs. He immediately hooked one heel over the back of my thigh. The toes of his other foot walked up and down my calf. My Danny had hidden talents. It made me wonder what else he could do. 

We lay chest to chest, and groin to groin. If ever there was another place I would rather be I couldn't think of it. Daniel swept his fingers through my hair, and looked at me with such love and desire in his eyes I damned near choked up. Only he could provoke such strong feelings in me. Only he could make me put a hockey stick through a car window or hug him in front of twenty marines. 

I kissed his mouth and then his eyelids, moving on to his cheeks and throat. I continued down to his collarbone, and then spent some time on each nipple, tonguing them to hard peaks. When I had him squirming I went further south to lick his belly, tasting the tang and salt of his sweat, and tease him by nipping at his thighs, everywhere down there except where he needed it. I moved up and down his body. All the while our cocks stroked against feverish skin, rubbing wherever we could maintain contact. The friction was exquisite. Unfortunately, it had been a helluva long time since I last had sex, and I knew I wouldn't last long if we kept on the way we were going. The stimulation was building me up to a pitch only a dog could hear...or something like that. 

"Jack. Come back up here." 

Daniel held his hands out to me, inviting me to return to his embrace. I scrambled back up and threw myself on top of him so that we again lay together head to toe. 

"Oof!" 

"Sorry," I told him, grinning broadly. 

"No, you're not." He glared at me and then bit me on the bicep. 

"Hey!" For one moment I thought he was really angry but then I saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Why you... Told ya you're a brat." And I grabbed him under the arms. Turned out he was ticklish there and began to squirm in a most provocative and inspiring way. 

I attempted to hold him down, and our impromptu wrestling match quickly twisted into a sensuous glide over sweat slicked skin. I didn't so much as pin Daniel's hands to the mattress as he had a firm grip on my wrists and held them down. Whatever it was, both of us had our arms stretched out immobile above our heads while our lower bodies bucked and heaved with abandon. For every one of my thrusts downward he arched up to meet me. The blue shirt was bunched up under him but I could see enough of it to continue to appreciate the effect it had on me. Daniel watched me through feathered lashes, the tip of his tongue protruding from the corner of his mouth as he panted heavily. I groaned loudly, being far noisier in bed than he apparently was. Then, just to prove me wrong in typical Daniel fashion, he started making sounds that actually turned me on even more. I didn't think it was possible for me to get cranked up further than I already was, but my cock responded to Daniel's cries like he had promised it a cookie if it performed a few tricks. 

I was so hard and my balls so tight and hot I just knew I was going to blow apart at the seams. If I was going to become a eunuch at least I was going out with a bang. No pun intended. 

"J-Jaaackkk!" He was really going at it now. I slammed against him repeatedly, and was rewarded with a periodic sideways shimmy that did much to encourage my libido to hurtle into hyperdrive. 

"Fuck, Dannnny!" My knees were never going to hold me upright again but I didn't give a damn. My world was now nothing but Daniel and the pursuit of sexual satisfaction. 

Daniel dug his heels into the mattress and hauled up for one last thrust. Then he froze and screamed. His entire body jerked with the force of his orgasm, which set me off like the overheated core in a nuclear reactor. I yelled and swore loudly as semen jetted over our stomachs and chests. Some even hit me in the chin before the spurts slowed and finally were a mere trickle, and then nothing. My arms shook badly so I gave in and collapsed on top of Daniel who flopped underneath me, completely wrung out by the look of him. 

I lay with my ear against his chest, listening to the resounding thump of his heart. Somehow my own pulse coordinated with his and we beat in tandem. It seemed fitting. 

When I was able to open one eye I found a swatch of sky blue near my nose. Lifting my head an inch or so I noticed something disturbing. 

"Danny?" 

"Mmmph?" My boy was already half asleep. 

"How difficult is it to get come out of silk?" 

"What?" He sounded more alert but not by much. 

"Semen out of silk. There's a big ol' wet patch of it right over the breast pocket of your shirt." 

He managed to get both eyes open and look at the spot. "I'm not sure. I guess it'll come out." 

"Hope so," I muttered. "I really love this shirt." 

"More than you love me?" There was a hint of concern in his voice. 

Geez. I hadn't made *that* big a deal out of it. It was just a shirt, after all...even if it was a great shirt. 

"I could never love anyone or anything more than I love you, and that's not just post-sex euphoria talkin'." 

"Oooh, Jack," he said in a distinctly mocking way. "I just adore it when you use big words." 

"Fuck you," I said pleasantly. 

"Later, after I have a chance to recharge." 

"Promise?" Something stirred down below but, unfortunately, it was barely a hopeful twitch; maybe a nerve that hadn't gotten the message it was supposed to lie quietly for another couple of hours. 

"D'pends," he said and then yawned hugely. "On whether you promise to do what you just did only inside me." 

"Hell, yeah!" 

He chuckled. "Down boy. Later." 

I tried to roll off him but he wrapped his long arms and one leg around me, holding me to him. So, I pulled the edge of the comforter over us, snuggled in close and prepared to sleep. 

"I really do love you, you know," I told him. 

"I know, Jack. Love you, too." 

I smiled happily and silently thanked the little silk worms who gave their all for Daniel's blue shirt. 

# end


End file.
